Conservative Nationalist Party
The Conservative Nationalist Party (Oceana: Konservatni Natsionalistiski Parti), often referred to by their abbreviation CNP, is a major party in Lovian politics. Formed in July 2011 by Lukas Hoffmann with support from the Kameron Family, it's first aim was to inspire a populist agenda amongst the people although it now adopts a classical liberal approach to politics. Responsible for the proposal of the first taxation legislation in Lovia and for reforming the federal police in late 2012, the CNP are considered a rising star by Lovian media. With 8 seats in congress it is the fifth largest party in Congress and the party leader, Lukas Hoffmann, currently holds the Governorship of Sylvania. The 2013 policy outlines a classical liberal economy and a social libertarian approach to government. The party also is known for its alliance with the Social Liberal Party, Positive Lovia and Green Party, and supports a policy of co-operation and inclusion in government with parties of all kinds. __ToC__ Party History Beginning of the Party Civil War and After Lovian Nationalism Lovian Nationalism is hard to classify as Lovian Nationalism and is put second by most nationalists who prefer for example Seven Nationalism because of this you can compare Lovian Nationalism to British Nationalism. Lovian Nationalism is reactionary and conservative, with emphasis on a unified tight community and a strong need for good leadership. Related Groups Young Nationalists The Nationalist branch of the CNP's youth group. The members are normally from Oceana, Clymene and Seven and normally come from families that vote for conservative leaning parties. Young Libertarians The Libertarian branch of the CNP's youth group. The youth in this group mainly originate from Kings, Sylvania and Seven and come from a wide variety of ideological beliefs. Lovian Land Army The Lovian Land Army is a large group of hunters who all go on hunting expiditions inside and outside of Lovia, they generally share the views of the CNP and support the idea of a Lovian nationalist army. They are known to have trained with armed forces around the world, funding for this group comes from Kameron Industries. They recently have been involved in the Lovian Civil War under the leadership of a Kameron family member and lost a good number of their people. The CNP disaproved of the attempt to use serious violence to bring change. Kameron Industries Union A workers union that ensures that the workers within the Kameron Industries corporation can have their voices heard, to improve the operations of the business and to ensure that workers lifestyles are protected. Administration Sylvanian Delegation The current sylvanian delegate is Lukas Hoffmann. He is also the current governor of Sylvania. Oceana Delegation Kings Delegation Seven Delegation Clymene Delegation The current Clymene delegate is Dave Leskromento. He has lots of supports and his a joint favourite of winning the elections in 2013. Factionalism The CNP recently developed a true inner democratic system in the form of a party parliament via which it elects Representatives to stand for Congress and Delegates for States and it's party Chairman. This along with the greater membership of the CNP has given rise to factionalism. Lukas Hoffmann leads the largest faction, the Confederates Faction, and has been secured since the parties inception as the Chairman because of this. Factionalism within the party occurs over a variety of issues, although culturally and socially the party is normally in agreement. Patriots Confederates National Socialists Party Policies 2011 The Conservative Nationalist party used to follow a collection of points known as the 20 point plan ''it was written up by the Kameron family and focused on traditional values and a type of corporatism: # We demand that all Lovians should have complete equality and freedom according to the law. # We demand that tax becomes a flat rate proportional tax so that the people may be left with more money. # We demand that Lovia adopts a strict immigration policy to stop the immigration of peoples who would only damage Lovias economy. # We demand that the Government is decentralized and the main government delegates power to local governments. # We demand that the Government reduces its control on industries and businesses. # We demand the reduction of Government in general. # We demand that jobs should be created for unemployed citizens so that Lovias economy may flourish. # We demand that a points system simular to Australias is put in place to make immigration to Lovia beneficial. # We demand that the Local Governments and Industries co-operate heavily and that smaller businesses are given grants to help them start up, so to increase Lovias industry. # We demand that benefits in general are taken away and replaced with privatized, improved and free health care. # We demand that pensions be increased. # We demand that referendums are held on all important Government agenda. # We demand that education be improved and that a community based society is promoted. # We demand that crime be more harshly punished, that leniency towards any minority be forsaken so not to encourage crime and that the number of police officers be increased to combat crime. # We demand that schools, colleges, libraries and other educational buildings be constructed so to increase the number of Lovian intellectuals being produced. # We demand that harsher legal punishments be applied to the press and that repeatedly print unimformative or unhealthy press be banned. # We demand that Lovia develops a national army simlular to switzerlands, to boost national pride, to give jobs to those who are unemployed and to protect agianst those who would threaten our democracy and freedom. # We demand that more national events are organised to boost a communal spirit amongst the Lovian people. # We demand that Lovia remains seperate from any political or economic union, so that our currently stable politics and economy are not threatened with destablisation. # We demand that a single ''Lovian Workers Union be created so that all their strength is behind one cause and focused by leading members of the government. 2012 Lukas Hoffmann recently drew up a new party plan, this time dividing up the policies into sections, which gave better response from Lovian locals: Conservative Nationalist Party Plan 2012 The party plan was the most complex for party policies of the 2012 elections, the 2012 plan is noted on saying that the policies strongly value Lovias economy and legal system however there is also a large section devoted to defence within the plan. The plan says that the CNP stands for a more democratic and independent Lovia, the invigoration of proserity in Lovia, the defence of the homeland, improvement upon universal care and support and the Lovian way of life. Meanwhile the plan has several sections devoted to policies which encompass the constitution, education, tax, foreign affairs, immigration, defence, welfare, the economy and freedoms. The introduction goes as follows: :In 2011 the CNP joined the national debate after it was given a single seat in congress for Lukas Hoffmann who brought right wing politics to the centre of the debate. The CNP has gained support throughout Lovia during 2011 and has gained the chance to take more seats in the coming elections so we ask you the people of Lovia to vote CNP. We also represent the party with the greatest understanding of Lovian law, therefore making us the best to help further the reforms you need and want.'' :The CNP has no central policy but strongly values the Lovian economy and legal system. The CNP hopes to become the leading right wing party in Lovia standing for conservatives in all five states. We also wish to stand for liberals and socialists too and believe that without political unity Lovia will never truly get off the ground. We believe that the current congress has represented only the left wing Lovians and so the right wingers have been left harshly unheard of, the CNP plan to change this. :''Recently Lovia has experienced civil war, lobbying and corporate conquest. This needs to change if Lovia wants a stable and exciting future full of oppurtunities. Its time for balanced politics, thats for the people, all of the people. The plan had a total of 30 policies. In late November of 2012 Hoffmann anounced that he felt that they had been highly successful with the plan especially in the areas of tax, defence and economic policy. He said that they had fulfilled 10 of the 30 policies and that this was a great achievement while they had on eight seats in government and then said that they would continue to expand upon their success in economic policy next year and would bring new success to their healthcare and education policies. 2013 In late 2012 Hoffmann hinted that the new Conservative Nationalist Party Plan for 2013 would follow many aspects of the 2012 plan, continuing certain unfulfilled policies and taking a more nationalist and confederate direction while maintaining the high values of liberty and democracy. The original focus of the 2012 plan on the economy and the Lovian legal system was hinted to be changed to the economy, education and welfare. The policies covered within the plan were considered to be very broad, including the constitution and culture, economy, education, health, justice, defence, transport, freedoms, taxation, immigration, foriegn affairs and energy and the environment. The plan was release on the ... of ... and was recieved ...: Conservative Nationalist Party Plan 2013 The introduction was much longer than the previous party plan and was considered to be a sign of confidence from the party: :Last year we won 8 seats in Congress thanks to you voting for us. With these 8 seats we managed to change and influence the course of politics this year. We've worked on policies to keep taxes low, have reformed the Federal Police in cooperation with Positive Lovia and established proper payment programs for officers. We've fulfilled a good amount of our promises and the rest we are confident we will fulfil with another year with more seats in Congress.'' :We also managed to get Lukas Hoffmann elected as the Governor of Sylvania, where he is already improving upon education and administration. And just like the motto of his campaign he is getting things moving again. He has already replaced the unpopular seal flag with a flag from the history of Sylvania and has helped set up Charleston Academy bringing good credit to the first month of his leadership there. :Now we move on 2013, and of course Lovia still faces some problems, some new and some old but they shall be dealt with none the less. We still don't have a proper transfer of power from the Congress to the States, education has not been properly addressed and Welfare needs to be reformed as it is inadequate in its current state. We also still face the threat of monopolization from both private corporations and from certain political entities. :This Party Plan will detail the exact actions we should take as a nation to deal with these social and economic problems and how we can build upon the successes of this last year. In 2013 we plan to focus on starting the development of a strong laissez-faire economy, on rebuilding the education system and on developing our currently outdated healthcare and welfare system. These reforms of course will require a certain amount of wealth to operate however we plan to minimise costs and repay any minimal debts that might be accrued by the resulting increase in GDP from the economic and education upgrades. :Another large part of our campaign is increasing the power of the States so that they may have proper legislative and executive powers to deal with local issues. We plan to introduce reforms to ensure the law making process in the States democratic and allowing for States to assume more democratic powers. :This will also pave the way for a more confederate and democratic Lovia, where people in Clymene or Seven may not have policies that suit Sylvania or Kings forced upon them by because States will be able to fight for their peoples interest instead of having to go along with centralised changes. :This confederate move will also allow for greater preservation of the individual cultures of the States, especially in the case of Oceana. These cultures cannot be properly protected while legislative and executive powers reside in the hands of Congress. :Lovians are waking up and realising that they will have more power over their future if they can vote on what policies they want to affect their State and are realising that this doesn't mean distancing themselves from other States instead it means tightening the bonds by eliminating the conflicts that occur by having a highly centralised Lovia. :''It's time that we began bringing Lovia forwards together. T Members * Lukas Hoffmann (2011-2013 MOTC, Incumbent) Leader, Sylvania Delegate * Dave Leskromento (2012-2013 MOTC, Incumbent) Clymene Delegate * Dimitri Kalinnikov (2012-2013 MOTC, Incumbent) Chairman, Seven Delegate * John Church (2013 MOTC, Incumbent) * Alexandre Grosvenor (2013 MOTC, Incumbent) * Borya Hájek (2012 MOTC) Oceana Delegate * Christopher Ried (2012 MOTC) Kings Delegate * Yīgēn Kāng Nà (2012 MOTC) Deputy Leader * George Gellerd (2012 MOTC, Incumbent) * Joseph Fletcher (2012 MOTC, Incumbent) Party Treasurer * Andy Leskromento * Mark Leskromento * Charles Jones Party Propaganda and Symbols Sylvania Propaganda and Symbols Party Name (Dutch: Conservatieve Nationalistische Partij or CNP) (French: Parti Conservateur Nationaliste or PCN) (German: Konservative Nationalistische Partei or KNP) Oceana Propaganda and Symbols Party Name (Oceana: Konservatni Natsionalistiski Parti or KNP) Kings Propaganda and Symbols Seven Propaganda and Symbols Party Name (Russian: Консервативная Националистическая Партия or КНП) (Russian Transliteration: Konservativnaá Nacionalističeskaá Partiá or KNP) Clymene Propaganda and Symbols See Also *Lukas Hoffmann *Kameron Family *Lovian Land Army *Conservative Nationalist Party Conference Building Category:Conservative Nationalist Party